You're mine
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Newly of age, Draco Malfoy, is set to return for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. His final year should have been easy- Head Boy duties, homework and to stay out of harms way from the impending war. Of course he should have known it wouldn't be that simple, especially after the Veela blood in his veins has awoken. His only goal- find his mate and mark her or die. AU DM/HG
1. Coming of age

**_General POV_**

The curtains are closed so that no light enters the room and its occupants. Two dark figures, a female and a male, stand anxiously watching the sickly pale figure in bed. A whimper escapes, followed by a twitch, then another. Another groan sounds through the room, one of pain, as the slow bone-deep burn flares once again inside the bed ridden figure.

"Draco? Draco my love is the pain back?" A gentle voice asks the pale man but the only response is a pain filled groan.

"He's burning Lucius. What can we do?" The woman asks her husband as he keeps a watchful eye on his pale son.

'We've done everything we can Cissy. We all have to just wait it out."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hermione's POV<em>**

I smile up at Ginny as she suddenly drops to the floor in front of me, her broom in one hand and a quaffle under the other.

"Alright Mione?" She asks as she throws the oddly shaped ball high into the air and immediately it's gone, swiped by a passing red blur.

"I'm fine, just catching up on some reading for school."

"Always the bookworm."

"Not this summer." I shake my head. "This is the first time I've picked up a book." I smile at her shocked look and can't help but giggle.

"I think you're sick." She laughs with me as she drops the floor beside me.

"OI GINNY! YOU PLAYIN' OR WHAT?" Ron yells from somewhere above us, making us both look up to the sky.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. KEEP YOUR PANTS ON." Gin yells back as she stands, dusting herself off. "Bloody git." She mutters, both of us smiling before she takes off once more.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, tell us who won." Ron demands as I shake my head with a scowl.<p>

"Ron I'm not getting involved. I wasn't even watching for goodness sake." I add for good measure.

"But you must have seen! I saved that last goal, didn't I Harry?" Ron spoke again as he looked to Harry for back up.

"Sorry Ron, I didn't see." Harry shrugged with a small sympathetic smile.

"What good are you lot if you're not watching?" He questions both of us in a huff as we sit down at the table for dinner. Mrs Weasley gives me a secret wink before the food appears before us and in typical Ron fashion his attention is suddenly swayed and the drama over the quidditch match is over. I duck my head and chuckle quietly before I start fill my plate.

"Everyone got all their supplies for the new school year?" Mr Weasley asks from the head of the table.

"All packed dad." Ginny says, placing a kiss on her father's cheek.

"Harry? Hermione?"

"All done Mr Weasley." Harry smiles and I nod in agreement.

"Very good, Ron? What about you son?" He asks knowingly.

"I'll uh… do it tonight before bed." Ron mumbles.

"Last and final year you three." Sirius speaks from the other end of the table.

"Never thought I'd see the day you three graduate." Mad-eye joins in with a rare smile.

"Seems like only yesterday we were doing the same." Lupin smiles sadly.

"Have you given any thought about what you three will do when you leave Hogwarts?" Tonks asks we all dig into dinner.

"Shouldn't focusing on the war be our first priority?" Harry asks with a smile.

"After the war then."

"Auror if I can get in." Harry shrugs as he looks to Ron.

"Same, but who knows maybe I'll be picked for a professional quidditch team." Ron laughs while I snort into my dinner.

"What about you Hermione, dear?" Mrs Weasley asks and I frown.

"Oh I don't know, it's not something I've thought about." The whole table stares at me and I can't help but shift uncomfortably. I give a small smile and a shrug before going back to my dinner.

"A healer maybe, a medi-witch? I don't know."

"Well you have a whole year to decide and with your grades you have your pick of jobs." Molly spoke happily as she patted my hand making me smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Platform 9 ¾<em>**

"Now you write at least once a week and we'll see you for the holidays. No getting into trouble, you hear me?" Mrs Weasley warns us.

"Be careful what you write in your letters, the owls are being intercepted. Keep an ear to the ground and keep under the radar." Mr Weasley warns and we nod.

"Right now off you go." Molly shoos us off.

I climb the steps to the train and smile at Neville who greets us.

"Hello Neville, have a good holiday?" Ron asks as we search for a compartment.

"Not bad. You?" He asks as I enter a compartment, the other all following behind me.

"I'm officially free and living with Sirius." Harry grins and I can't help but smile. It was quite the mission to move him undetected but we did it without incident.

"Mine was pretty broing until Hermione and Harry showed u four days ago." Ron shrugs as he lounges on the seat opposite me.

"Hermione?"

"Oh mine was pretty uneventful for the most part." I offer with a slight smile.

"I don't know what you did all summer if you didn't read." Ginny says with a shake of her head and I shrug.

"Well I worked with my parents most days."

"Hello everyone." Luna spoke as she entered the room.

"Hello Luna, enjoy your summer?" I ask politely.

"Not bad, spent some time with dad and worked at the quibbler." She spoke and I mentally groan as she starts to explain about a creature I've never even heard of.

* * *

><p>"I've got to guys, I'll see you at the feast." I say as I stand and grab my jacket.<p>

"Where are you going?"

"I'm Head Girl, I have to go and meet with the prefects." I explain.

"Oh so we, you know, actually have to go to that?" Ron asks and I glare.

"Yes Ronald you do, now lets go." I order as Harry sniggers.

"Any idea who the head boy is?" Ron asks as we walk to the Prefects Carriage.

"No idea to be honest." I say as I smile at Dean and Seamus on the way through.

"Hopefully it's not some tosser."

"Like?" I laugh.

"Malfoy?" Ron snorts with laughter at the mere thought but I say nothing as I think it through.

"You can't be serious?" Ron asks when he realizes I'm not laughing.

"He's second to me, it would make sense."

"Dumbledore wouldn't give him that title surely. He's not that daft."

"Language Ronald. We'll find out soon enough." I scold.

* * *

><p>"Welcome. Welcome back everyone to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our feast I would just like to start the year off by mentioning a few important matters. Firstly, for the first years benefit, the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students and it would be wise for all to stay away. Secondly, our care taker Mr Filtch has asked me to remind everyone that all Weasley products are banned from the school and if anyone is caught with anything in their possession it will be confiscated. And thirdly, I would like to congratulate this year's Head Boy and Head Girl, Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger." Professor Dumbledore finished as the great hall erupted in applause.<p>

"Well done Hermione." Dean claps and I send him a smile before glancing over at the Slytherin table. I frown as I scan the faces but come up empty.

"And now to the feast." The headmaster announces and within seconds the tables are overfilled with food and the noise in the hall escalates.

"Hermione, where's Malfoy?" Harry whispers to me and I shake my head.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him, he wasn't on the train." I whisper back as I run my eyes down the length of the Slytherin table once more. My eyes catch Blaise Zabini's and he nods in acknowledgement before turning away.

"I think he's gone and gotten the mark." Ron whispers to Harry and I as we eat.

"I think you might be right, look Snape's gone too."

"Maybe he just missed the train, and Harry Snape is on our side." I add.

"Hermione, Malfoy's a death eater, you need to be careful around him this year. As for Snape I still don't trust him." Harry speaks lowly and I nod to calm him before turning back to my food.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Draco's POV<em>**

"Are you feeling okay darling?" My mother asks again as she comes through the floo in Professor Snape's room. I give her a small smile and nod once.

The fireplace lights up once more and then out steps my father.

"Severus." My father greets and my mother and I follow.

"Lucius, Cissy. How are you feeling Draco?" He asks concerned.

"Slightly better."

"It will fade, give it a few more days, sooner if you come in contact with your mate."

"Has Dumbledore been told?" My mother asks.

"Yes, both of us will keep an eye out for Draco and all teachers have been informed of the situation. We'll do everything we can to keep him safe." Severus promised.

"And the Dark Lord?"

"He knows nothing, if he does he has not spoken to me of it. Dumbledore gathered the order and filled them in on your alliance. I have put my neck out for you Lucius, do not make me regret it." Snape warns.

"I understand Severus but I need an out. I won't let my family die." My father promises.

"The feast has already started, we should get going Draco." Snape says and I nod, turning to my parents.

"Let Snape and us know the minute you find out sweetheart, we'll talk you through it."

"And if it's someone who you and the… _HE_ won't approve of?" I mumble quietly as I glance around the room.

"You have no control over it, we will just have to accept whoever it may be." My mother whispered back while my father gave a nod.

"You let us handle… _HIM._"

"Okay."

"Be careful." My mother whispers as she pulls me in for a hug and I hug her back lightly before stepping away.

"I'll keep you informed."

"Thank you Severus." My father nods and I watch as they shake hands before my parents leave through the floo.

"Come Draco, let's get you something to eat."

"Professor, can I tell anyone about me? Being a Veela?"

"I wouldn't recommend it given your houses' loyalty, however Mr Zabini, Mr Knott and Miss Parkinson should be made aware. They are three i would trust with this secret, and you will need some help." He explains and I nod.

"Do you think my mate is at Hogwarts professor?"

"I have no doubt Draco, remember when you find your mate come to me."


	2. Veela

**_Draco's POV_**

"Draco." I nod to Blaise as I enter the common room, making my way slowly over to where he, Theo and Pansy are sitting.

"You haven't been answering our owls all summer and then you weren't on the train, we've been worried." Pansy spoke softly as she moved to sit beside me. Without thinking I tilted my head towards her and inhaled. The scent of musk surrounded me and I frowned as an empty feeling settled over me.

_'Not my mate.'_

"Draco?" Theo tried as they all looked at me weirdly.

"I've been ill all summer." I spoke quietly.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Blaise frowned and I cleared my throat self-consciously.

"Nothing."

"It's…. it's like…." Theo frowned trying to come up with a word to describe it.

"Entrancing." Pansy finished. I briefly spared her a sideways look and then paused when I noted the dreamy look on her face.

"Not exactly the word I would use Pans." Theo snorted but then stopped when he too saw her look.

"Pans?" Blaise asked.

"Shit." I swore as I looked down to the floor.

"What the hell Pansy?" Theo tried, snapping his fingers in front of her face causing her to blink rapidly.

"Huh? That was weird." She whispered.

"I'll say. What the hell happened to you?" Blaise asked but I tuned out, looking around the room.

Carefully I let my magic flow outwards, as I sniffed the air. Almost immediately dozens of scents hit me and I felt disorientated and dizzy. I blinked rapidly, desperately trying to draw back my magic. A harsh burn settled in my chest as I held my throbbing head with one hand and rubbed at me temples with the other.

"Draco? Mate are you okay?" I let out a low groan as I let my eyes close, the light suddenly too bright.

"Drake?" I flinched as a small hand touched mine, my pain immediately flaring as I quickly withdrew.

"Don't touch." I growled lowly, my own voice foreign to even my own ears.

I felt rather then saw a small flutter of movement from nearby causing me to raise my head. I watched in horror as every female in the room looked unseeingly in my direction.

I felt my heart rate spike, my blood pounding loudly in my ears as I gripped the arm of my seat. A metallic taste flooded my mouth and I hissed in anger as I felt my fangs lengthen. The pain within me intensified and I let out a whimper as the need to find my mate and Mark her became too much.

"What the fucking hell?" Blaise muttered.

"Blaise." I grunted against the pain.

"Draco you're white." Pansy gasped.

"Get me out of here." I whispered as I finally opened my eyes and looked in their direction.

"Holy shit." Blaise swore.

"Your eyes…" Pansy gasped.

"Their black." Theo finished and I hissed in anger.

"Get me out of here NOW." I growled. Within seconds all three seemed to come to their senses and stepped towards me.

"Pansy…don't touch…just Blaise and…Theo." I grit out as I let my eyes close again, struggling to remain calm and not scream in agony.

"Pansy get the door to Draco's room. Don't worry mate we've got you." Blaise spoke as he grabbed me from one side and Theo the other.

"Put him on the bed." Pansy spoke softly as she closed my portrait door behind us. With a cry of pain I struggled out of their hold and stumbled to the corner of my room, trying to place as much distance as I could between me and the door.

"Draco… are… are you okay?" Pansy asked as she took a step towards me.

"Stay." I hissed as I curled into a ball in the corner. I watched in relief as Theo's hand shot out and pulled her back, putting his body between her and I as they watched on.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on my breathing, trying to calm my inner beast as I fought for control. Slowly but surely my fangs retracted and the pain started to recede.

"I'm okay.' I breathed out after a long stretch of silence.

"What the hell was that?" Theo asked in shock.

"Sit down, I have a lot to tell you all but you have to promise me you won't breathe a word of this to anyone." I spoke quietly.

"You have our promise Draco." Blaise spoke softly as he edged towards my bed while Pansy and Theo stayed standing.

"It started the beginning of summer, I thought it was just a cold. Then it got worse. Snape tried every potion he could think of but none had any effect. My parents didn't know what to do so Snape called in Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? As in the head master?" I nodded once and looked towards the window.

"It was clear by then it wasn't an 'illness' but Snape didn't want to jump to conclusions, he convinced my parents to bring in the head master. It had been three weeks and my mother was… hysterical by that point. My father was ready to agree to anything."

"What did Dumbledore say was wrong?"

"What Snape had guessed. What do you know about Veelas?" I asked as I turned back to face my friends.

"They're protective creatures. They mate with only one person their entire life, if their mate dies, they too die." Theo spoke confused.

"But if they find their mate and their mate rejects them then they die. They can't live without Marking their mate and vice versa." Blaise finished and I nodded.

"Are… are you a Veela Draco?" Pansy asked carefully and I nodded once.

"Dumbledore and Snape said I was going through my 'transition' period. The Veela in my blood was waking, but I don't remember much after that. By the end of summer I was bed ridden in so much pain, nothing would completely get rid of it. Snape brewed me a potion that helped me stay asleep but when I woke the pain was always there. Then yesterday I woke up and suddenly I was fine again. My body ached and I felt… disorientated but I wasn't in pain."

"So what happened downstairs exactly?" Theo asked as he pulled out my desk chair to sit on.

"It started with Pansy, and I'm still new to this whole thing. To find our mates we expel our magic outwards, feeling out for magic that matches our own. At the same time we 'scent' the air surrounding the person. I tried it with Pansy…" I said feeling guilty as I looked up at her.

"And?" Pansy swallowed.

"You're not my mate Pans." I cracked a smile at her visible relief.

"Oh thank god… I mean…"

"It's okay Pansy. When we do that it sends the female into an enchanted state, they feel drawn to the Veela. Attracted to them I guess you could say." I shrug as I shakily get to my feet, still leaning heavily against the wall.

"And the rest of the females down stairs?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"That was a mistake, one I won't do again." I muttered darkly.

"What happened Drake?"

"It worked with Pansy, so I thought it would work the same with the rest but there were too many to process at once. I got dizzy and disorientated, the pain started to come back and I started to lose control over my Veela side. It's strong, whereas I'm still weak from my transition. Until I regain my strength, or find my mate whichever comes first, I can lose control easily. Snape and Dumbledore warned me but I didn't realize it would be like that." I shuddered.

"Pain?"

"The pain of not finding my mate, not having a claim to her like I need to. When I've concluded that a female, like Pansy for instance, isn't my mate I can't stand her touch. Sorry Pans nothing personal. It's painful just as it will be if another male touches my mate."

"You'll feel that?"

"I'll feel everything my mate does, even before I know who she is. Right now I can't because I'm weak but when I get stronger I'll be able to. It's another way of finding her and also keeping her safe and protected after she's been Marked. Veelas crave being connected to their mate in all aspects. I'll be able to feel her emotions, her pain, her presence…" I trail off as I look back out the window.

"And her?" Pansy asks.

"It goes both ways but only once she been Marked. She'll feel an attraction, a claim over me that she might not understand before I come out to her and she lets me Mark her. She won't feel any type of pain though, even when another touches me because Veela's protect their mates against that. Sadistic right?" I ask humorlessly.

"So right now all you know is that Pansy's not your mate?" Theo asked for clarification and I nod in agreement.

"And every other girl back down in the common room?" Blaise asks with a smirk.

"I don't know. I don't have the strength right now to scent large groups. Do me a favour would you and remind me of that tomorrow before I walk into the Great Hall." I ask pleadingly.

"We got your back, don't worry Drake." Blaise promised while Theo and Pansy nodded their agreement.

"Thanks."


	3. Strange occurrence

**_Malfoy's POV_**

'You ready for this? Or do you want us to bring you something up to your room?" Blaise asked as we paused about ten meters away from the great hall. I flattened myself against the wall as three girls walked past giggling. I refused to be touched, scenting them was easier.

"Uh…I don't know." I muttered as I edged backwards.

"Come on, just try. We'll protect you and get you out if anything happens." Theo promised as he steered me towards the great hall.

"Okay." I muttered.

Squaring my shoulders I walked into the hall with Blaise and Theo on either side of me, both their hands hovering near my wrists ready to pull me out if I needed it.

I breathed out harshly as my nose was assaulted by different smells. I wasn't 'scenting' but my senses were heightened making it harder.

"Okay?" Theo whispered as we started towards the Slytherin table.

"Fine."

"You sure?" Blaise checked.

"I just need to eat and get out of here." I whispered back.

"Over here." Pansy waved from her seat. She'd grabbed four seats at the end of the table, closest to the door for a quick getaway if I needed it. If she didn't cause me pain I could have kissed her in thanks.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly when we sat down.

"Tired. Drained almost."

"Malfoy." I nodded to a few people as they walked past me on the way to their seats but said nothing.

"Snape's trying to gain your attention." Blaise whispered and I looked up at the teacher's table subtly. Snape raised a questioning eyebrow and I shook my head. His frown told me all I needed to know, he was worried.

I reached for two slices of toast and started eating slowly. Trying not to look anywhere other than my plate.

"Congrats on being made Head Draco, meant to tell you last night before, well… you know.'' Pansy shrugged with a small smile.

"Thanks. Who's Head Girl?" I asked.

"Hermione Granger." Blaise answered.

"Kind of obvious really." Pansy muttered.

"She's not so bad Pans." Blaise frowned and I frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Her and I were paired for an assignment last year. We got on okay, she's rather nice."

"Please don't tell me you have a thing for the Gryffindor Princess?" Pansy whispered in shock.

"No nothing like that but I don't hate her. We speak whenever we run into one another." He shrugged.

"I don't care about Granger. I have bigger problems this year than her." I voiced.

"Yes you do, speaking of I've been thinking and you said your mate will be magically matched to yours right?" Theo asked and I nodded.

"Well I was wracking my brains last night and I came up with a few names that may be worth looking at first, you know just for a starting point." He offered and I nodded, giving him my full attention.

"Well there's Cho Chang for starters, she's a Ravenclaw which means she's smart." I thought about it and nodded my agreement.

"I'll look into her."

"Ginny Weasley is another, she's smarter than anyone gives her credit for.'

"Oh Merlin not a Weasley please." Pansy muttered in horror.

"He can't pick and choose Pans. Whoever it is we just need to support him." Blaise spoke up giving her a look.

"I know that but… still." She shrugged looking pained.

"Who else?" I asked as I pushed the youngest Weasley from my mind.

"Well… this one you may not like actually, but she fits better than anyone else in the school." A knowing feeling hit my gut.

"Granger?" I asked quietly and he nodded once.

"She is the best fit." Pansy muttered.

"I'll start with Chang." I decided, pushing the other two options aside for now.

"We have Divination with Ravenclaw next." Blaise spoke and I nodded.

"Just get me as close to just her as possible." I mumbled as I stood up and pushed away from the table. I needed time to think.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hermione's POV<em>**

I rolled my eyes at Harry and Ron as they continued to whisper about Malfoy and his odd behavior.

"He hasn't looked anywhere other than his table once since walking in the door. Its suspicious, is what it is. He's up to something." Ron decided with Harry in full agreement.

"Oh please, that's not suspicious. You two are taking this obsession with Malfoy to a whole new level." I whispered back harshly.

"But Mione look at him? He's…. acting weird." Harry pointed as Malfoy suddenly stood from his table and headed for the exit. I followed him with my eyes and took in how unwell he looked.

"He looks sick."

"Probably out late doing Death Eater jobs." Ron muttered. I rolled my eyes yet again before turning back to my breakfast. Those two would never give it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later<strong>

"I can't believe we only ever have potions with Slytherin. For seven years we've only ever had potions with Slytherin. Why not Ravenclaw? Or even Hufflepuff?" Ron groaned as we walked down to the dungeons.

"Oh Ron seriously." I huffed as I led the way into the classroom.

"Why are they here already?" Harry muttered as he caught sight of Malfoy, Nott, Blaise and Parkison over in the back corner of the room.

"Who cares, just sit down." I muttered as I fell into my seat with a heavy sigh. Boys.

"Are you okay Mione, you seem more grumpy then usual today." Ron asked and I shot him an annoyed look.

"Thanks Ron. I'm fine but I would be better if you both just shut up about Malfoy for the rest of the day."

"Alright we'll drop it, but even you have to admit he's acting weird. He hasn't even called you a name." Harry pointed out before dropping it like I asked as other students started to fill the room.

"Welcome seventh years, don't go getting too comfortable because I've assigned you partners." Slughorn said as he appeared in the room.

"Oh great." Ron huffed in reply.

"Take a good look at the board people because these will be your partners for the next three lessons then we'll switch. Instructions to the potion is on the board." A loud chorus of groans broke through the room as a list suddenly appeared on the board.

_Pansy Parkison, Harry Potter_

_Daphne Greengrass, Ron Weasley_

_Lavender Brown, Theo Nott_

_Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini_

_Millicent Bullstrode, Crabbe Goyle_

_Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas_

_Katie Bell, Neville Longbottom_

_Romilda Vane, Draco Malfoy _

"Behave boys." I mutter to them before moving over to Blaise. We weren't friends by any means but we were civil and could work together.

"Hermione."

"Blaise, how were your holidays."

"About as good as they can get, yours?"

"I worked with my parents most of this summer, it was good." I replied as I sat down.

"I'll get the ingredients if you want to set up here." He offered and I nodded in agreement.

I set up the cauldron as he left and was just pulling out the tools when he returned with a small smile.

"Here we go."

"Great, let's get started then shall we?"

"I'll crush while you chop if that's okay?" He asked while holding out the knife for me to take.

"Sure, thanks." I said taking the knife. Our fingers brushed against one another's and I jumped as a quiet strangled groan came from the back of the room. Turning around I watched as Malfoy groaned in pain, curling into himself as he held his chest.

"Shit. Drake you okay?' Blaise asked as he hurried to his side.

"….get me out." I heard him say quietly as I frowned in concern. His voice was different and I could hear his heavy breathing from here.

"Come on, quickly before anyone else notices." Blaise said hurriedly, sending me an apologetic look before practically carrying Malfoy out the door unnoticed by anyone.

_'That was strange.'_ I thought as I turned back to my potion with a frown. A movement caught my eye making me look up and I noted Parkison and Nott staring worriedly at the door before turning to look at each other.

Frowning I got back to the potion and decided to push the weird occurrence out my mind for now.

"Um Professor, Malfoy's not feeling well he's in the bathroom. Can I be excused from class to take him to the infirmary?" Blaise suddenly appeared once more with a strange look on his face.

"Oh yes yes of course. Do you need some help?"

"I might need some help from Theo sir if that's okay?"

"Perfectly fine, Mr Nott you're excused from class to help Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy." Slughorn said quietly to Nott as he tapped him on the shoulder. Without hesitating Nott stood and left the room in a hurry with Blaise on his heels, only pausing once to throw a strange glance at me as he left.

"Romilda and Lavender the two of you will be working together for the rest of this lesson, Mr Granger are you right to work by yourself?" I nodded once and gave him a small smile before I got back to work but this time I couldn't get Blaise's strange look out of my mind.

'_Why did he look at me like that and what did it mean?_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to all that have reviewed so far, sorry for the spaced out updates I'm in the middle of planning my wedding and I work full time so I don't have as much time as I like to sit down and regularly update like I used to. Hope you enjoy my story anyways xxx<em>

_ Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
